Surprise Circumstances
by WandTforever
Summary: Summary: It's been a year since Tara had died and everything had gone ok. The gang beat the first but didn't make Sunnydale cave in. Tara came back however because of Willow and everything was going good again until a familiar God comes back to disrupt th
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise Circumstances**

**Summary: **It's been a year since Tara had died and everything had gone ok. The gang beat the first but didn't make Sunnydale cave in. Tara came back however because of Willow and everything was going good again until a familiar God comes back to disrupt their future.

**Chapter 1**

Xander and Buffy were talking in the backyard when Warren walked in.

"You think you can just do that to me? You think I'd let you get away with that?" Warren throws his arms up in the air. "Think again."

As he said this he brought a gun up and fired five rounds before running away. One hit Buffy in the shoulder while another went up to Willow and Tara's room and hit Tara in the heart.

Tara looked at Willow and furrowed her brow. "Your shirt?" She fell to the ground dead.

Willow fell to her knees. "Tara?" She cradled her dead lover in her arms crying.

"No!" Willow woke up screaming with tears streaming sown her face like a river.

Kennedy sat up looking worried about her lover. "Willow, what is it?"

Willow ran out of the room without answering Kennedy and went straight for Buffy's room. She ran over to the bed and sat down shaking Buffy to try and wake her up. "Buffy, wake up. I had the dream again."

Buffy woke up and saw a very sad looking redhead. She sat up and put her arms around Willow. "Ssh Will, did you have the dream again?" All she got was a nod from her friend. "It's ok Will, it was just a dream. I am here for you." Buffy rubbed Willows back for support not knowing what to say.

Willow had been having the same dream over and over again about Tara's death but this one was different, this one had shown Buffy getting shot too. "It felt so real though, and this time it showed you being shot too." Muffled Willow as she put her head in the crook of Buffy's neck.

"I'm fine Willow remember, you saved my life. You got the bullet out of me and I am fine." She tried to sooth her friend by how she helped her but she knew it wasn't enough.

Willow brought her face out a bit to look up at Buffy with tears still present. "Why couldn't I do that for her? Why couldn't I save her?" Willow put her head back down in Buffy's neck letting out a new set of tears.

"Will, you know you couldn't. The doctor said she was dead in an instant. You told me all she was able to say was 'your shirt' and then she fell. There was nothing you could do." Buffy kept cooing her with loving words for a couple more moments. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight? Don't worry, I will keep you safe." Willow nodded and got under the covers with Buffy and got her to rap her arms around her like Tara use to. "Just think of happy times Will, like remember when you told me how you went to her dorm room and brought her an extra flamey candle because the power was out. Good night."

"Thanks Buffy, you are always here for me." Willow tried to sound clearly but the emotion she felt had something to say against it.

Buffy gave a weak smile. "No problem, I love you."

"Love you too." With that, they both went to sleep. Willow tried to think of the good times she had like Buffy told her to and it kinda worked, she didn't have the dream again.

The next morning Willow was feeling a little better. Buffy finally got her to eat some breakfast because she hasn't eaten very much since Tara died which was about a year ago.

Kennedy came down and saw Buffy and Willow sitting together at the table eating so she decided to join them. She looked over at Willow and gave a small smile. "How are you doing Will?"

Willow looked up at Kennedy. "I think I am ok, just another bad dream. I am sorry I ran out last night, I needed to be with Buffy."

Kennedy nodded. "I understand, she can help you." She looked down at her hands. "Me, not so much."

Willow frowned and grabbed one of Kennedy's hands. "No, no you help too it's just…"

Willow was stopped by a knocking at the door. "I'll get it." Buffy stood up and went to the door, when she opened it her mouth dropped. "Oh my god."

Willow heard this and got up to go and see what was up. When she got to the door she stumbled back a couple steps and stared at the person in front of them. She looked up and down the blonde haired woman with deep blue sapphire eyes. She opened her mouth but nothing came out so she closed it, after a few moments she finally got the word out. "Tara?"

When Dawn who was sitting in the living room reading heard Willow, she got up and went for the door. She looked at the girl standing in the door way.

Buffy studied the person in front of her who she recognized as her best friend and her best friend's lover. She moved forward and looked deep into the girl's eyes. "Tara, is that really you?"

Tara nodded. "Yes Buffy it is." She looked around at everyone and smiled at the familiar face, but one who had her arm around willow didn't seem so familiar. "Hey everyone." She gave a weak smile and gave a small wave.

"Tara? The one who you keep having dreams about?" Kennedy asks directing her question to Willow.

Willow nodded her head but then looked over at Tara. "How do we know it's really her, this could be the first and it came back to give me more nightmares."

Buffy stepped closer to the blonde and touched her shoulder but her hand didn't pass through. "Nope, she's real alright."

Tara smiled at all of them when she figured a way to convince them. "Ok, ask me anything you want."

Willow stepped forward leaving Kennedy behind and got close to what looked like her lover. "What did you say to me when you came to my room to get back together?"

Tara smiled at the memory. "Do you want me to say it or act it out?"

Willow furrowed her brow. "Act it out."

Tara put her hand up to say 'lead the way' and willow led everyone up stairs to Willows room. Willow laid on the bed like last time as Tara stayed in the hall way waiting for her cue. Buffy, Dawn, and Kennedy stood out of the way just waiting to see how the two actually got together since no one ever told them. Willow told Tara to start and Tara walked in and leaned against the door frame.

"Things fall apart… They fall apart so hard." Tara said as she looked into Willows eyes.

Willow sat up and straightened out her skirt that she coincidentally happens to be wearing. "Tara?"

"You can't ever… Put'em back the way they were."

Willow furrowed her brow. "Are you ok?"

Sighing, she walks into the room. "Sorry it's just… You know, it takes time. You can't just have coffee and expect…"

"I know." Willow interrupted just like she did before.

Tara stands in the middle of the room reliving the best memory she could think of besides first getting together with the redhead. "There's just so much to work through. Trust has to be built again on both sides. You have to learn if… If we're even the same people we were. If you can fit in each other's lives. It's a long important process… And can we just skip it? Can you just be kissing me?

Before anything could happen Kennedy stands up. "Ok, why don't we stop there."

Buffy looks at the two women staring at each other. "Wow, that's how you guys got back together, boy am I glade I wasn't in the house." Buffy giggled a bit.

Willow kept staring at Tara. There was a silence in the room before Tara broke it. "So what do you think, I did it word for word with the gestures and everything. Do you believe it is me or do you have more questions?" Tara asks. She wants to get back with Willow but she needed to make sure that she knew it was her. Tara did find something going on with Willow and Kennedy but didn't think anything of it.

Willow couldn't think of anything else to ask so she looked around to try and find something. When she looked at Dawn she had a smirk on her face. She looked over at Tara. "When you came out in just a sheet, how did Dawnie react when she found out we were together again."

Tara giggled a little bit and looked over at Dawn who was also giggling. She looked back at Willow and smiled. "She got so excited that she started to jump up and down saying how she is going to go down to the basement and watch TV really loud so she won't hear anything that has to do with us in our room. She also said she loved us."

Dawn noticed the past tense that Tara used and corrected her. "I still do love you guys."

Buffy looked over to her younger sister. "You actually did that?" She giggled while she asked.

Dawn nodded and they both looked at willow to see if she approved. Willow had one more question. "One more and if you answer this then I know you are Tara because only me and you know this. Where can you find the big pineapple?"

Tara giggled and looked at everyone else. "Sorry guys but this is kinda our thing." She walked over to willow and whispered the answer in her ear.

When willow heard this she looked into Tara's eyes when she pulled back. "Tara, it's really you." Willow started to cry as she hugged her long lost lover.

Buffy furrowed her brow. "Ok, hold on. I have a question for ya." She went over to Tara and waited for them to stop hugging. Tara looked at Buffy and waited for the question. "What did I ask you to do for me when I told you that Spike could hit me?"

"You asked me to umm… See if there was anything wrong with you when we brought you back from the dead. Which there was not but you still didn't believe me." Tara said with a smile playfully swatting Buffy on the arm.

Buffy pulled Tara into a hug and started crying. "Tara, it's really you."

Willow furrowed her brow. "Wait, you never told me that." She looked over at Tara.

Tara frowned a bit. "Sorry sweetie, it didn't seem that important and I kinda forgot about it since we got back together."

Willow nodded her head. Dawn who was sitting there quietly ran over to Tara and pulled her into a big hug. "Your back, we missed you so much."

Tara smiled as some tears ran down her cheek. "I missed you guys too."

Kennedy was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room when it dawned on her. She stood up and went over to the group. "Wait a minute. How did you get back anyway?"

Everyone realized that they never asked her that so they stood back waiting for the answer. Tara looked around at everyone and smiled. "Well I am a reward for Willow."

Willow furrowed her brow. "Wait, the people up there do know that I killed someone right?" Willow shivered at the memory but was a little weirded out.

Tara nodded. "Yes they do know, but they also know that you are a goddess so they gave me to you as a gift. I asked them why me, they said that they were going to give you the thing you wanted most, which happened to be me."

Kennedy frowned and grabbed a jacket. "I think I'm gonna take a walk, you obviously need to talk." Kennedy walked out of the room kinda upset.

Willow noticed Kennedy's mood. "Kennedy!" She tried to call out for her but it was no use, Kennedy ran off crying.

Willow was about to go after her when Buffy put her hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should let her cool down. She needs to think this over for herself, I mean you soul mate just came back. This has to be hard for her."

Willow nodded. "I know." Willow looked around and then looked back at Buffy. "Buffy, can I talk to you alone for a sec?"

Buffy nodded and they walked into Buffy's room and shut the door. Buffy turned around to look at Willow. "What's up?"

Willow looked at Buffy and gave a weak smile. "I think I am going to set Kennedy free. I mean she doesn't need me and I am just holding her down and I was going to do it anyway but I never had a reason but now that Tara's back I finally do have a reason and…"

Buffy put her hand over Willows mouth to get her to stop. "I like Willow-babble, I really do but are you sure?" Buffy removed her hand to let her answer.

Willow looked down and then back up. "Yeah, I just don't feel for her and I haven't ever since we got together but I felt that if we got together then it would help me but it didn't. I just feel now that Tara's back then we can get together while Kennedy finds someone who can actually be there for her and love her the way that I love Tara. I love Tara Buffy, not Kennedy."

Buffy nodded. "I know, how are you going to tell Kennedy?"

"Well, I was going to take her to the Bronze and buy her a drink, then tell her. It's were she got me to go with her on a date." Willow said.

Buffy smiled at Willow. "So Will, how does it feel to have Tara back in you life?"

"Like I died and gone to heaven." Willow said dreamily.

Buffy laughed. "Ok, let's get you and Tara together while we get you and Kennedy apart. I think you should break up with Kennedy first though, then take Tara to get some coffee. Maybe she'll do that little speech again." Buffy giggled.

Willow and Buffy started to walk out the door. "Yeah maybe, I love it when she does that."

Buffy gave a mock look at Willow. "Willow, did you make her do it again?"

Willow gave a big grin. "Only that last part when she say's 'can you just be kissing me now', nothing big."

They both started laughing as the made their way back into Willow's room were they saw Tara and Dawn talking and giggling.

It was midnight out at the old construction site when a sharp wind picked up. Out of no were a purple, blue, and black spiral portal got bigger and bigger in the middle of the site under a big tower. The portal closed and left a naked girl that had curly dirty blonde hair.

She looked up and looked around at her surroundings. "What the hell?"

Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and Tara were in the living room talking about what they all did while Tara was dead. Buffy and Dawn sat on the floor while Willow and Tara sat on the couch kind of close but not touching. Kennedy walked back in and went straight up stairs.

Willow saw Kennedy and looked at Buffy. "Do you think I should do it now?"

Buffy nodded her head. "Yeah just go easy on her." Willow nodded her head and went up to her room.

Dawn looked at Buffy. "What is she doing?"

"She's going to break up with Kennedy." She looked over at Tara. "She was going to do it anyway but now that you're here she has a reason to. She really does love you Tara, always has."

"I know, I love her too but I don't want her doing something like this because of me." She looked worried.

"She really isn't actually, she doesn't feel a connection to her like she does with you. She thought that if she had someone, she would feel better but really she didn't. She has been having the same dream over and over again about how you died and she ends up sleeping with me instead of Kennedy." She starts giggling. "Tell you the truth, I think Willow loves me more than Kennedy."

Tara started giggling. "Well, as long as this has nothing to do with me being back then I am fine with it. Willow needs someone she loves, not someone she likes."

"She loves you." Dawn stated. They all looked at the stairs waiting to see what would happen.

Back up in the bedroom Kennedy sits on the bed and lies down. Willow leans on the door frame and looks at the brunette on the bed. "Kennedy?"

Kennedy sits up and looks at the redhead. "What?"

"Do you want to go to the Bronze with me? You know, like on a date?" Willow asks as she sits on the bed.

Kennedy furrows her brow. "What about Tara?"

Willow smiles. "I need to talk to you and I want to by you a drink. Frost nectar on me, what do ya say?"

Kennedy smiles. "Alright." They both grab their coats a go down stairs.

Everyone is looking at them. "We're going out, we'll be back soon." Willow said as they walked out the door.

They each look at each other. "Bum, bum, bum, and the drama continues." Buffy said. They all giggled and went on with their night waiting to see what happened.

They got to the Bronze and found a secluded spot to sit and talk. Willow got them some drinks and started talking about their relationship. Willow looked up at Kennedy. "What do you think about our relationship?"

Kennedy looked up from her drink. "I think its fine, why?"

Willow sighs. "It just… I don't think I am good enough for you."

"What do you mean? You are perfect for me." Kennedy said.

Willow grabbed Kennedy's hand and squeezed it. "Kennedy." She stopped to get a breath. "I feel I am not good enough for you because I am holding you back. I don't really love you, I am keeping you from a real relationship and I can't do that. Before you say anything this is not about Tara, I was going to do this before but couldn't get the nerves." She looked down and then back up into her eyes. "Can we still be friends? You can still live in the house, just not in my bed but I am sure there is somewhere." Willow raised her hands to emphasize. "Oh, you could sleep in the basement. It's like having your own room."

Kennedy looked down after taking a sip of her drink. "Yeah, I kinda figured there was something wrong with us but didn't want to hurt you." She looked up into Willows eyes and grabbed her other hand. "Of coarse we can still be friends and it would be fine with me to sleep in the basement. But before we break up, can I have one more kiss?"

Willow smiled and nodded her head. She went over to the other side of the table and gave Kennedy one last lingering kiss. Neither really felt anything from the kiss but it was like a goodbye to there relationship. Willow pulled away and smiled, she grabbed Kennedy's hand and they each walked out of the Bronze and walked home talking.

They walked into the house and found everyone sitting at the dinner table playing cards. They both walked in with smiles on their face and sat down at the table. Buffy looked at each of them. "So I take it, it went well?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah, we both felt the same way and we decided to be friends. She said she would stay in the basement so she doesn't have to go out on her own."

Buffy smiled. "That's good, now you and Kennedy can find someone that makes you happy and still be friends." She looks at Kennedy. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

Kennedy shakes her head. "Not yet but I am sure there is someone for me. I have heard so many stories about Willow and Tara that I really want my relationship to be like that except the getting attached to magic and dieing. I can do without the dieing." She giggles.

Buffy looks over at the redhead and the blonde. "What about you two?"

Willow looks at Tara. "I don't know. I don't want to rush into it after I just got off of a relationship and haven't been with her for almost a year. I think I am going to take it slow." She takes Tara's hand. "You wanna go out with me tomorrow night?"

Tara smiled. "I would love to."

Buffy smiled. "Now you see, that is perfect." She looked over at Willow and got her attention. "I trust you won't be running in my room anymore crying."

Willow shook her head. "Hopefully not, maybe now that she's back then I won't have the dream anymore." She crossed her fingers. "Here's hopin."

They all smiled. "Well, I will go slow too but I don't want to be hearing about these dreams anymore ok, I can't handle you dreaming about me dieing anymore. I am here so no more bad dreams." Tara said in a firm yet playful voice.

Willow smiled and squeezed her hand. "You got it."

Buffy looks at both of them. "So, where is Tara going to sleep?" She gives a sexy grin.

"Ummm…" Willow didn't really want to push but she did want to sleep with Tara again.

"You know it might help your dreams if it were her arms rapped around you instead of mine." Buffy said with an even bigger grin.

"Buffy!" Willow looked wide-eyed at her.

Buffy shrugged. "What? It might."

Tara decided to stand in. "If Willow doesn't want me in the bed with her then I will sleep on the couch. It's really no problem."

"It's not that it's just… You don't have to sleep on the couch, you can sleep with me but only if you want to." Willow said.  
"I am totally fine with it, I missed you to much. Well, now that we got that done what are we going to do? I have pretty much got up to date on everything." She turned to Willow. "Someone actually came to you and said that I was talking to you?"

Willow nodded her head. "Yeah, she sounded real at first but after a while I started to get it. Could that actually happen?"

Tara shook her head. "No, we couldn't talk to our loved ones. If we could don't you think you would have seen me a lot before?"

"Yeah, I guess your right." Willow said.

Dawn got up and yawned. "Well, I am going off to bed." She walked over to Tara and gave her a hug. "It's great to see you again."

Tara smiled. "You to sweetie. We need to go out sometime, how does that sound?"

Dawn smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot. Just like we use to." Dawn walked up the stairs and went to bed.

Kennedy stands up. "Yeah, I should get to bed too." She looked over at Tara. "It was good to finally meet you Tara. You mean a lot to everyone around here."

Tara nodded her head. "Well, I am sure you mean a lot to everyone else too. It was good to meet you too."

Kennedy walked downstairs into the basement to go to bed. "Well, what's going on tomorrow?" Buffy asks.

The other two women shrugged. "Don't know." Willow got and idea. "Why don't me, you, and Tara go out and walk around to show Tara what changed and what is still the same. Like the college, the park, and maybe we could show her the espresso pump. Hell, while were there we might as well get some mocha goodness." Willow giggled.

Buffy shrugged. "Sounds good to me. I've only been around the grave yards. It would be nice to walk somewhere else for a change."

They each looked at Tara. "I think that would be fun. I wonder if any of my friends are still at school. I miss them." Tara frowned.

Willow went over to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry sweetie, I am sure we will see them, they told me how much they missed you. They were at umm… Your funeral."

"Oh how was it? You guys didn't cry to much did you?" Tara looked over at Willow.

Willow coughed. "Well, I wasn't umm... I wasn't actually there."

Tara furrowed her brow. "How come?"

Willow looked at Buffy. "You didn't tell her did you."

Buffy shook her head. "I didn't really want to bring it up. I thought we would tell her later but I guess now is as good a time as any."

Tara looked at each of them. "What's going on?"

Willow and Buffy took a chair and went to sit in front of Tara. They both looked at each other and Buffy decided to start. "Well, when you died as you could guess, Willow was pretty devastated. Well, she got so angry that the black magic took over her and her hair and eyes turned black and she had blue veins all over her face, and she was wearing all black. I thought it was pretty cool until she started kicking mine and everyone else's ass.

Willow laughed. "Hey, you didn't give me an easy time either."

Tara furrowed her brow. "I don't get it. I died, you got totally sucked in by black magic, and Willow turned into a goth person and you kicked each others asses."

Buffy and Willow looked at each other and then at Tara. "That's not all. It gets worse." Buffy said. "Umm, Willow was so mad that she found the person that killed you which happened to be Warren and umm." Buffy couldn't say it.

Willow looked down at her hands in her lap. "I killed him."

Tara went wide-eyed. "You killed a person?"

Willow looked up. "Well, he killed you and I wasn't myself. I also tried to destroy the world. I didn't have any emotions until Giles got me to take his magic and gave me emotion. Then I started feeling and your death hurt so much that I couldn't take it anymore. I started feeling everyone's pain and I decided to end it for everyone so they didn't have to feel the pain. Then Xander kept getting in my way and then he kept saying he loved me and I finally cracked and started crying in his arms and my hair turned back to red and my eye's back to green… You guys are suppose to stop me when I do that."

Tara stood there open mouthed. "I have to think about this. I'll be back later." She ran out of the house.

"Tara!" Willow yelled but got held back by Buffy.

"This is also something you should let her handle by herself." Buffy said sympathetic.

"But what about the evil?" Willow said in a worried voice.  
Buffy got up and got her jacket. "I'll go keep her safe and talk to her. You stay her and get to bed, we'll be back later." Buffy walked out of the house and search for Tara.

Tara was walking through the cemeteries and found her grave. She looked at her tomb stone and a tear fell down her face. She stood there just looking until she was knocked over. She fell on her stomach and turned around to find a vampire standing above her. The vampire all over a sudden turned to dust and Buffy was standing behind him. She put out her hand to help Tara up. "How did you find me?" Tara asks.

"I kinda figured you would come her. I came to my grave a couple of times after I died. Look Tara, I know we put this on you kinda hard but she is all better now. Giles took her to England right when Xander stopped her, that's why she wasn't at your funeral but when she came back Xander brought her here, that's what the stones are from." She pointed to a few stones on the tomb stone.

Tara looked at Buffy. "Buffy, did Willow actually kill Warren because he shot me on accident?" When Buffy nodded she sighed. "I don't know if I can do this. Tell me again, tell me everything that happened after I died."

Buffy nodded her head and they found a tomb stone to sit on and talk. "Ok, When Warren came into the back yard he shot me in the shoulder and you in the heart. I went to the hospital and Willow got into dark magic, she went to the Magic Box and got all of the books from the second floor and sucked them dry. She came to the hospital and got the bullet out of me, by this time her hair, eyes, and clothes were all black and she had blue veins on her face. She went after Warren and found out that he built a robot of himself, when she went out to find the real one me and Xander tried to stop her and ask her why she is doing this. She told us about you and left us behind, dawn is the one that found your body in the bedroom and she stayed there until I found her. Willow went to Racks place and sucked him dry and killed him, dawn met her there and tried to talk her out of it but Willow started to say mean things to her and I came in and there was another fight. She finally found Warren in the woods and she took the bullet from me and made it go really slow into Warren were it hit you. She then took off his skin and then set him on fire. She was going after Andrew and Jonathan until we got them and made them run away while there was another fight in the Magic Box. Giles came back with the intension of her taking his barrowed magic and that made her feel. She felt everyone and decided she would end it all. She got me out of the way and started to destroy the world until Xander kept saying he loved her and stopped her. She went to England with Giles right away and she took classes and got help from a lot of people and was sent back here. She learned how to control and she also is a talented witch or now goddess. We have all forgiven her for what she has done, we know that she did it out of love for you and if my true love and soul mate was killed I would have done the same thing. Tara she loves you." Buffy took a breath and looked at Tara.

Tara nodded her head. "I love her too, it's just hearing her kill somebody kinda gave me a scare."

"I know how you feel, just be lucky you didn't smell it. It was so disgusting." Buffy laughed.

Tara laughed to. "I guess I can forgive her for that. To tell you the truth, I might have done the same thing if Willow died."

Buffy nodded. "Well, how about we get back home so you can get all snuggly with Willow." Both Buffy and Tara laughed as they made their way back home.

She gets off the floor and starts walking around not really caring that she was naked. She walked around a little bit and found a woman walking down the street. She quickly sucks her brain, takes her clothes, and starts walking again. She is soon greeted by a little man with bumps all over him, he is like a hobbit with leprosy.

He knelt down in front of the woman. "Oh, splendiferous one. We are glad you are back, if you come with me we have your place all ready for you."

She just smiled. "What would I ever do without you Jinx?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**  
Buffy and Tara walked into the house noticing only the foyer light on. Buffy closed the door and looked over at Tara. "Well, go up and get to bed. We'll go out tomorrow afternoon." Buffy whispered. Tara nodded and walked upstairs. She stopped in front of the bed room door and notice Buffy standing there telling her to go in. Buffy went into her own room and Tara slowly opened the door. She looked on the bed and noticed Willow sleeping on her back, she walked over and took of her shoes and jacket. She got under the covers and got comfortable, she didn't know if she should get closer so she stayed put.

Willow noticed the change and opened her eyes a little to notice Tara lying next to her. "Tara?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I didn't…"

Tara interrupted. "Ssh baby, it's ok. Buffy told me everything that happened and I would have done the same thing. Now go to sleep and no more bad dreams."

"Tara?"

"Yeah."

"Can you just hold me?" Willow asked pleadingly.

Without an answer Tara smiled and snuggled up to Willow. They went to sleep like that almost instantly because of the familiar surroundings. The next morning the girls ended up with their legs entwined with Willow lying on her back and Tara lying half way on her. Willow woke up first and looked down at the blonde goddess above her. Tara started to wake up very slowly.

Tara's head was on Willows shoulder. "Mmmm, I can get us to this again."

"So can I, good morning baby." Willow smiled.

Tara picked up her head to look into the green orbs she had missed. "Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep? Any bad dreams?"

Willow shook her head. "Nope, I think that was the best night I have had for the longest time. Thank you."

Tara furrowed her brow. "For what?"

"For giving me a peaceful sleep, and for giving Buffy a full nights sleep too." The both started to laugh.

"No problem, I am happy to do my part." She puts her head back on Willows shoulder.

Willow looked down. "Tara, do you think we would ever be like we were?"

Tara picked up her head again. "Well, I hope so. I love you so much and we haven't really been together for a year so we have a lot of time to make up for. There is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

Willow smiled. "I have wanted to spend the rest of my life with you since the first time we met, and since we have been apart for so long I wasn't sure that we would go straight back together."

"Well, if you are not ready I can wait but when you are, you can expect me in your arms." Tara smiled.

"Aren't you already?" Willow giggled.  
"Well yeah, but I mean as your girlfriend." Tara said.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" Willow asked really nerves. Without getting an answer, Willow felt Tara's lips on hers pressing down harder. When she finally pulled back, each girl smiled and slowly opened their eyes. "So is that a yes?" Willow asked still a little dazed by the kiss.

Tara giggled. "That was defiantly a yes."

They started making out again when Buffy walked in and saw the two kissing. "I knew you would get back together. Come on though it's getting late."

Tara looked over at the clock on the side of the table. She turned back to Willow and groaned. "It's almost noon sweetie. We should get up."

Willow also groaned. "Fine, lets go take you on your tour and say hi to your friends. By the way, what are you going to tell them anyway? I told them that you are died."

Tara got off Willow and got up from the bed wearing the same clothes as before. "Maybe we can say that you were joking and I was just away to see my family."

Willow looked at her as she was getting out of bed as well. "Ok one, why would I joke about you being dead and two, there is now way I would let you go to see your family."

Tara walked around the bed to the other girls. "Well, we could have had a fight and you were mad at me and they don't know about my family, only you guys know and it is going to stay that way."

Buffy chimed in. "Ok we have a plan, but Tara needs some clothes."

"Oh, your boxes are down in the basement." Willow said getting her clothes out.

Tara furrowed her brow. "You saved all my stuff, I would have thought you got rid of it."

Buffy shook her head. "Willow wouldn't let us, not that we wanted to anyway. We didn't want to throw away all the memories, it was all we had left."

Tara nodded. "Ok, I am going down to get some clothes, I'll be back up in a minute." Tara left the room and went down to the basement. She came back up a couple of minutes later and the door was shut. She knocked on the door and heard Willow.

"Come in!" Willow yelled. Tara opened the door and saw Willow holding a shirt up to her chest. Willow saw it was Tara and let the shirt down reveling a white lace bra when Tara shut the door. "Did you find your clothes?"

Tara held up a red tank top and some jeans. "Yep, umm… Were did you put the other clothes"

Willow furrowed her brow as she took of her night pants off so she was left in her bra and underwear. "What other clothes?"

"Ummm… The blue blouse with the jeans." Tara asked.

Willow looked at Tara and looked down. "Those I did throw away, they brought back a memory I couldn't take. I also threw out my white blouse and blue jeans that I was wearing."

Tar went over and took Willow in her arms. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you said, I am back now and I'm not going anywhere so it is a memory that feels like a bad dream." Tara pulled back to look in her girlfriends eyes. "Are you ok?"

Willow nodded and gave a small smile. "Now that you're here."

Tara smiled and kissed Willow, pulling back she gave a small hug before pulling back again. "We should get dressed and head down stairs. Buffy is waiting for us."

"Yeah." Willow said.

They got dressed and went downstairs to find Buffy waiting with Dawn and Kennedy. They all went out and showed Tara the town and even ran into some friends along the way. They went to the college and met up with some of Tara's favorite teachers who were trying to get her to come back. They finished up at the espresso pump and got some mochas to go as they kept walking back to the house. It was getting darker so they decided to go on patrol and get Tara use to that again before going home.

It was a huge room with clothes and shoes everywhere. She was happy at what her minions have done for her but there was still one little thing she had to do before she would be happy again.

"This is all fine and good but give me info on the slayer and those edit pals of hers." She said.

Jinx came over to her. "Well, we have word that the blonde witch is dead and the redheaded witch was so mad she tried to destroy the world. The first evil was here but the slayer has beaten his army with an army of slayers. The redheaded witch became a goddess because she turned all the potential slayers into real slayers."

The girl frowned. "So, there are an army of slayer runts out there?"

"Yes Glorificous." Said Jinx.

"Huh please, call me Glory." She said while she sat down on the bed.

Dawn and Kennedy have already gone to bed while Buffy, Willow, and Tara sat in the living room drinking some tea.

Tara noticed that there are three missing people so she furrowed her brow. "Were are Xander, Anya, and Giles? I haven't seen them yet."

"Oh, I already called them all and they are coming as soon as they can, I didn't tell them that you were here but I told them that we had something important to show them, I want to surprise them. Giles is in England while Xander and Anya are in Ohio because Xander got a big construction job."

"Wow." Tara said amazed at everything she missed.

Buffy yawned. "Well, I am going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Yeah goodnight." The both said.

Willow looked at Tara. "I am kinda tired too, you comin to bed?"

Tara nodded and they both went up stairs, got dress, got into bed, and snuggled up to each other. They woke up in the same position they did the morning before and were lovin every minute of it. They ended up making out and was stopped again by someone knocking on the door.

They both groaned while Tara fell back on the bed from being on top of Willow. "Come in!" Tara yelled.

Kennedy came in and saw the two. "Hey, Buffy and Dawn went to pick up Giles, Xander, and Anya from the airport so you guys need to get ready, they should be a half hour." She gave a small smile and walked out closing the door.

Willow looked up at Tara and gave her a peak on the lips. "So you ready to see everyone again?"

"Kinda nervous." Tara said giving a weak smile.

Willow shook her head. "Don't be, they love you and they miss you. I am sure that everyone will hug and kiss you like there was no tomorrow."

"Kiss?" Tara questioned.

Willow grinned. "I will let some kisses here and there because you guys haven't seen each other for a long time but nothing to sexy, ya got me?"

Tara giggled. "Got ya. Ok, lets get dressed." Tara patted Willows belly.

Tara got up from Willow but was pulled back down. "Ya know, we need some time to ourselves so we can get reacquainted with each other, bodies and all." Willow gave a sexy and seductive grin.

Tara kissed her. "I believe we do, but how?"

Willow scratched her head. "Well, we could tell everyone to get the hell out or we could go to my dorm room."

Tara looked at her. "You have a dorm room? I didn't even know you still went to college, are you holding out on me?"

"I kinda forgot everything when I saw you at the door, I've been going to college ever since I got back from England and I have a lot to make up. I don't use my dorm except to keep my stuff, and your stuff. I left your clothes here but your other stuff is in my dorm."

"We need to go through everything. I don't even remember what I have and then we can stay there the night. What do you think." Tara smiled.

"I think." Willow pushed Tara over on her back and straddled her hips. "I knew I loved you for a reason." She leaned forward and took a hold of Tara's lips while letting their tongues linger in the warmth of each others mouth.

They each got dressed and went downstairs to get some lunch. When they were done Buffy came into the door and told Tara to hid in the other room. After Tara hid she got everyone else in the living room. Everyone greeted everyone and stood in the living room waiting for what they were all there for.

"So Buff, what did you bring us here for?" Xander asked.

Buffy gave a playful pout. "What you don't want to see us?"

"We do really but you wouldn't really call us just to visit you when we come whenever we can." Xander stated.

"Well, we do have a surprise for you guys. Now just before you see, we didn't do a thing and we'll explain later." She looked over at Willow. "Will, if you would go get our surprise."

Willow nodded and went to the back room. She came out with Tara on her arm smiling. Xander, Anya, and Giles all looked wide-eyed at her not believing that she was there. Zander was the first one to speak. "Tara?"

Tara nodded. "Hi, everyone." She gave a small smile.

"Wow, do you have any demon in you. Are you a vampire?" Anya once again blurted out anything that came to her mind.

Tara giggled. "No Anya, I am real. I was a gift to Willow for her becoming a goddess so I am my normal self."

Anya ran over and hugged her. "I missed you so much."

Tara smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you guys too."

Once Anya let go, Tara was again hugged by Xander and then Giles. Willow and Tara sat on the couch holding hands while Buffy, Dawn, Kennedy, Xander, and Anya sat on the floor. Giles sat in a chair with a cup of tea and was still a little shocked. They told them everything that happened when Tara first got there to now, and after a while they all went to the Bronze to celebrate. When they got there the place wasn't bad. There were some tables free so they snagged them, they got their drinks and went back to the table that Xander and Anya were saving.

Xander was sitting across from Tara who was taking a sip of her drink. "So Tara, how does it feel to be back?"

"I love it, I am back with the love of my life, I am back with my friends, I'm gonna go back to school. My life couldn't be better and I owe it all to Willow. If she didn't become a goddess then yeah I would be in heaven but it is no way better than this." Tara said smiling.

Xander smiled. "And why is that?"

"Because no where on any dimension could be better unless I have my Willow with me." She put her arms around Willow and kissed her. She was use to showing affection in public so it didn't really bother her.

"Well if Willow will let me, I was wondering if I could have this dance." Xander asks as he put his hand out for Tara. Willow nodded her head and Xander took Tara out to the dance floor. It was a slow song so he put his hands on her hip while her arms lay lazily on his shoulders. "I am really glad your back, it was hell her without you literally." They both laugh and then Xander furrows his brow. "I trust they told you about Will."

"Yeah, but I am ok with it. I understand that it is what she had to do and I still love her." Tara said.

Xander nodded. "Yeah, Will can have that effect on people."

They kept dancing and talking until the song was over. "Thank you Xander." She kisses Xanders cheek and they both walk back to the table.

"Did you have fun?" Willow asks as she gives Tara a kiss.

Tara nodded. "It was nice talking to him again."

They spent the rest of the night at the Bronze. Anya got Tara to dance with her and they talked about the fight with the first evil and about Anya's sex life which was no surprise to Tara. Tara actually got Giles to dance with her so they could get caught up, of coarse Tara danced with Buffy and Willow mostly. They headed back home after a quick sweep in the grave yards and got the sleeping arrangement together. Willow and Tara got their room while Giles got Buffy's room. Dawn and Buffy slept on the floor of Willow and Tara's room while Xander and Anya got the pull out couch and Kennedy got her room.

Willow and Tara were in bed just cuddled up with each other. They wanted to make love but the other people in the room might have something to say about that so they did the only thing they could.

Tara looked up at Willow. "So, will I be surprised when we do make love? Have you been practicing?"

Willow laughed. "Yeah right, with who?"

"Kennedy." Tara said.

Willow sighed. "Well…"

"You've had sex with her haven't you?" Tara asked curiously.

"Yeah, but it was nothing like we use to do. I thought that it would help but to tell you the truth, Kennedy is no were as experienced and talented as you are." Willow stated.

"Sweetie, you don't have to explain with me, I know that you had to get on with your life and I am totally ok with it but now I am back and everything is back to normal." Said Tara propping herself on her arm with her other hand making circles on Willows belly.

Willow nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, everything is great again."

Tara nodded and went in for another kiss.

Glory was pacing in her room with her minions watching her every move waiting for instructions. Glory stopped and put her hand in the air. "Ok, so let me get this straight, blonde beat the first evil with a whole group of runts called potential slayer waiting for their chance to become a super bitch, while the redhead made them all slayers and became a goddess after her lover got shot by some nerd with a gun. Wow, this world has changed." She looks at Jinx. "What about my key?"

Jinx looked down. "Well, she is no longer a key your splendiferous one, she is a regular human now."

Glory grabbed at her hair. "Arrg, this just busts my chops ya know. Now I have no way to get home and show those two bit tramps what I am made of. Oh well, I guess I will just have to kill the slayer and her friends, then I can rule this mess of a world. By the way, were are they, I want to say hi."

"There still in the same house as before, exquisite goddess." Jinx said down on his knees.

Glory smiled. "Well then, later on I might have to pay them a little visit. But now, I'm going shopping." Glory gave a big smile and headed out the door.

It was morning again at the Summers house, Buffy was still in bed while Willow and Tara were getting out of bed and coming down stairs, Kennedy was on the couch reading and Dawn was in the kitchen. Willow and Tara came down stairs and sat on a chair together talking about what they wanted to do today. Dawn was standing in the doorway to the living room watching. Kennedy looked at the couple, got up, and walked down to the basement. Willow and Tara didn't really notice and kept talking while Dawn went down to the basement also.

Dawn walked down the stairs and saw Kennedy sitting on her bed with her legs up reading. Dawn walked over to the punching bag and stood next to it. "Hey, you ok?" Dawn asked.

Kennedy closed her book and looked up at her. "Yeah, why would you ask that?"

Dawn went and sat next to her on the bed. "Because you don't seem to comfortable around Tara."

Kennedy shrugged. "I don't know her, if you didn't know someone that well then you wouldn't feel right either."

"Yeah, but I would be more open to know them. I know it is harder for you because she has Willow but you should be happy, no one could love Willow as much as Tara does." Dawn said giving a weak smile.

Kennedy nodded. "I know, I just wish I had someone like that."

Dawn put a hand on Kennedy's leg. "Well, what a perfect time to go to the Bronze and find that special someone. Come on, I'll go with you and keep you company."

Kennedy smiled. "Isn't it a little early?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah your right. Ok, how about you and me walk and talk together and get a mocha." Dawn stood up and put her hand out for Kennedy.

"All right, I would love to." Kennedy said as she got up and took Dawns hand lacing their fingers together. They both smiled at the contact and started walking up the stairs. They reached the top and went to the living room were Buffy was sitting in the living room with Willow and Tara talking. "We're going out to take a walk, we'll be back later." With that the two girls left hand in hand and walked down the street.

They other four girls sat and stared at the girls leaving. Buffy turned to look at the other girls. "Wow, did they just go on a date?" Buffy pointed to the closed door.

Tara nodded. "I think they did."

"Well, that is good right. Kennedy found someone and she's not sad anymore." Willow said with a weak smile.

Tara squeezed Willow waist. "Yeah, now you don't have to be sad for breaking up with her."

Willow nodded. "Right, we both have someone and we are happy."

"Well good." She gave Willow a kiss. "When are we going to your dorm to sort through our stuff?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, we could go this afternoon after Dawn and Kennedy get back, I want to know how everything went."

Buffy laughed. "You are always the curious one aren't you Will?"

Willow nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, I am one for the learnin."

Dawn and Kennedy walked up main street hand in hand after getting some mochas. They talked about themselves and getting to know each other. They were laughing at some of there faults while bumping into each other.

"Kennedy, you are one funny character." Dawn said through a muffled laugh.

"Well your not so bad yourself." Kennedy said.

They both looked at each other with loving eyes. "Hey Kennedy."

"Yeah."

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?" Dawn asks kind of nervous.

Kennedy looked at Dawn. "I didn't know you were gay. Usually I can tell, that's what I did with Willow. Wow, I must be losing my touch."

Dawn giggled. "I'm bisexual, when I first found out that Willow was gay I decided that everyone has someone out there and you don't know if it is a boy or girl."

Kennedy smiled. "Well, at least I know I might have a chance with you now."

Dawn looked at Kennedy with a big grin on her face. "Why Kennedy, are you trying to seduce me?"

Kennedy shrugged. "Under one condition."

Dawn giggled. "And what is that?"

"Is it working?" Kennedy asked.

Dawn gave a sexy grin. "Yes, so what do you say? Will you go out with me tonight? You know, going to the Bronze and dancing, drinking, and laughing."

Kennedy nodded and squeezed Dawns hand. "Yeah, I would love to." Just then Dawn caught a glimpse of something that she thought she never thought she would see ever again. She made sure it was really her and backed away slowly. Kennedy noticed this and furrowed her brow. "Dawn, what's wrong?"

Dawn looked at Kennedy. "We need to get back home now." She said sternly. Kennedy nodded and they both ran home.

When they got there they found Giles, Zander, Anya, Willow, Tara, and Buffy all sitting in the living room. She ran in the living room and got everyone's attention. "Guy's, we have a really big problem."

Buffy furrowed her brow. "What's wrong?"

Dawn took a breath. "We were walking down main street and I saw her."

Tara furrowed her brow. "Saw who?"

Kennedy shrugged. "I have no idea, she hasn't even told me."

"Glory." Dawn said simply.

Everyone took a deep intake of air except Kennedy. "Glory, the god?" Kennedy asked only getting a nod from Dawn.

Willow got really nervous. "Dawnie, are you sure you saw her. It just didn't look like her."

Dawn nodded. "I am positive, she dressed like a skank and she had the same hair and the same non-patience. She was shopping of coarse, she didn't see me but I know I saw her."

Buffy looked around. "Oh this is bad, this is very bad."

Kennedy looked around. "What did she do to you guys. All I know is she sucked Tara's brain, tried to kill Dawn, killed Buffy, and did a really bad number on Spike."

Tara started to shake under Willow and she could feel it. "Are you ok baby?"

Tara shook her head. "No."

Buffy looked over to Tara. "It's ok Tara, we're not going to let her hurt anyone again."

Giles coughed. "I was afraid of this." He took off is glasses and cleaned them as everyone looked at him to continue. "It seems that when they sent Tara back they had to send something else too and even out the good and evil scale. It seems they picked the one thing that Tara is really scared of. Her minions will most likely be waiting for her and tell her everything that happened. She most likely will believe you are still dead so you have nothing to worry about."

Willow nodded. "Well see, you have nothing to worry about. All we have to do is keep you out of sight and you are free from any harm." She looked up at Tara and gave her a chastising kiss.

Tara nodded. "Good but I would rather that situation be for everyone. How are we going to stop her this time?"

Buffy shrugged. "Give her a surprise attack. We could round up some of the slayers and give her a full on assault."

Giles shrugged. "Yes, that would actually work. Buffy, you beat her last time and I'm guessing a lot more slayers would really do the job. She might be disoriented and doesn't have all of her strength yet. We need to round them up fast though, there's no telling when she will be at her full strength again.

Buffy nodded enthusiastically and looked over at Willow and Tara. "Will, you and Tara can do a location spell right?"

Tara shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Um, I do. I still don't trust my power. Last time I did a locator spell, I got black roots." Willow said worriedly.

Tara kissed Willow. "Don't worry Will, I am here with you, to help you keep control. I'm not a big fan of black hair, I'm more of a redhead lover." She gave a sexy grin.

Willow nodded. "As long as you are with me." She looks at Buffy. "We'll get as many as we can. How are we going to get them here though?"

Giles jumped in. "Leave that to me, all I need is to find were they are and I can go and get them. One slayer got her last time, I am thinking that we could use five at least. We could get faith too, she as more experience in fighting then anyone besides Buffy."

"I guess we could bring her, she did show us she was trust worthy when we fought the first." Buffy said.

Tara furrowed her brow. "Faith, the rogue slayer that switched bodies with Buffy?"

Buffy nodded. "Yep, she came back and helped us beat the first and then went off. She said we didn't need her anymore and she would come back whenever we did. Now we do and we don't know were the hell she is. That's were you and Will come in." She smiled.

"All right, Willow and I could get on that right now." She looked at Willow. "Sorry sweetie, we'll have to do the dorm thing later."

Kennedy furrowed her brow. "Dorm thing?"

Willow looked at Kennedy. "We were going to go to my dorm and go through all of our stuff."

Kennedy nodded. "Ok." She looks over at Dawn who is still standing there holding her hand. "Sorry, we are going to have to have that date another time."

Buffy looked at the slayer and her sister. "Date? You guys had a date and you didn't' tell us already."

Dawn looked at Buffy. "I thought the Glory thing might be more important then my love life. I said that out loud didn't I."

Kennedy squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, it's my love life too."

Giles coughed and cleaned is glasses. "Right, Willow and Tara, you can get started on finding Faith and at least two more slayers, I would say the ones who were here the longest. Buffy, you, Xander, and Anya can figure out what Glory is up to, maybe see were she lives. I will get ready to search for the other two. Dawn and Kennedy can help Willow and Tara, I don't want Glory seeing Dawn, Buffy, or Tara, we can't risk it. Buffy, make sure she doesn't see you and don't do anything to let her notice you."

Buffy put her hands up to emphasize. "What, I can be a good slayer."

Willow and Tara did the locator spell and found the three slayers they were looking for, Faith, Jenna, and Amber. Giles went to get them while everyone else kept an eye on Glory and her minions that seem to try and see them through the window. Everyone stays in the house and keeps out of the way of the windows. They mostly stay in the upstairs rooms or the basement. Dawn and Kennedy's relationship gets a little deeper every time they talk to each other. Willow and Tara's relationship has also got even hotter and everyone in the house knows it by hearing them but no one has told them about it yet, they didn't want to ruin anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
Dawn and Kennedy were downstairs in the basement talking while everyone else was making a plan to get rid of Glory. They were sitting on the bed close together leaning on one another.

Dawn looks over to Kennedy. "Kennedy?"

"Hmm."

"Do you think we can beat Glory?"

"Of coarse, why do you ask?" Kennedy said looking at Dawn.

Dawn sighs. "Well, I don't know if I can go through it again, I mean last time Glory was here she sucked Tara's brain and Buffy died and Spike got beaten to a bloody pulp. It was all my fault and I can't go through that again." Dawn said starting to cry.

Kennedy cupped Dawns face with her hand and used her thumb to wipe the tears away. "Ssh, that is not going to happen again, Spike is gone and Tara is going to be dead as far as Glory knows, and Buffy has four more slayers to help her. Everything is ok and your not the key anymore so it won't be your fault anymore."

Dawn shook her head. "You don't understand, it still is my fau…" Dawn was cut off by Kennedy's lips on hers for their first kiss. Their lips lingered for a moment until Dawn pulled back to look into Kennedy's eyes. "What was that for?"

Kennedy smiled. "To calm you down. Everything is going to be fine, I'll make sure of it."

Dawn smiled. "Thanks, you really are special." Dawn pulled Kennedy closer and took possession on her bottom lip sucking on it a little bit before taking the rest of her mouth in hers.

Buffy walked down into the basement and saw her sister and the slayer in a deep make out session so she let them be and walked back upstairs.

Willow saw Buffy come up alone and furrowed her brow. "Where are the girls?"

Buffy pointed to the basement. "Making out, I don't want to disturb them. I know how much Dawn has to be hurting right now and I think Kennedy is doing a good job right about now. We'll fill them in later." Buffy went to sit down next to Willow and Tara on the couch while everyone else was standing up.

"Ok B, you are telling us to go in for a full on attack against a god. I know you beat her before but we have no idea what she is capable of." Faith stated mater of factly.

Buffy nodded. "Yes that is true but we have five slayers, two powerful witches, and a disoriented god. I saw we are ready to go." She looks over to Willow and Tara. "Have you guys found a spell that you can do from here, I don't want Tara anywhere near her."

Willow stuck her bottom lip out. "And what about me, you want me to go in."

Buffy put a hand on Willows knee. "It's not that, it's just besides me Glory has hurt Tara the most and I am afraid if Glory sees her then she might want to take her brain again."

Willow giggled. "I know, I am only playing. I like my women smart, you know I am not only a breast girl, I am also a smart girl, or something like that."  
Tara squeezed Willows waist. "Well don't worry, she can't have my smarts again."

"Damn straight." Willow said firmly.

Buffy giggled. "Ok, we need to get down to business. Tara, can you go down and get Dawn and Kennedy, they need to be filled in too. We need to do this as soon as possible."

Tara nodded and got Willow to get off her so she could go down stairs. When she got there she saw that Dawn and Kennedy were still in a deep and meaningful make out session so she cleared her throat. "Guys, we have a plan to stop Glory, we need to fill you in."

Dawn and Kennedy stopped and looked over at Tara. "Ok." Dawn said, she looked over at Kennedy. "We should get up there."

Kennedy nodded. "Ok, lets go." She takes Dawns hand in hers and they all make their way up stairs.

Buffy saw everyone come into the living room. "Ok great." She looked at the two girls. "Ok guys, we have planned to go on a full out attack, I have found out were she lives and we are going to go first thing in the morning. Willow and Tara are going to do a spell from here that will basically keep her from using and god powers that she may have. After we know that it worked then we will leave and give her a surprise attack. Faith, Jenna, Amber, Kennedy, and I are going to go while everyone else stays here and helps Willow and Tara with what ever. We should be back at nightfall or earlier.

"Alright sounds good, I think we should all get some sleep before we go though. I'm gonna go patrol, I feel like a good fight before I hit the sack." Faith said heading for the door.

Buffy walked out with her. "I'll go with you, I'm getting a little restless."

Faith shrugged. "That's cool."

The two girls walked out the door ready for a fight. Everyone else went to bed waiting for the next days coming fight. Willow and Tara got their bed as Giles got Buffy's bed. Zander and Anya got Dawns room with the other slayers. Dawn decided to sleep in the basement with Kennedy to give everyone else some room, Buffy and Faith decided to take the pull out couch so they wouldn't wake anyone when they got home late from patrol.

Buffy and Faith were walking side by side with a stake in hand. Buffy started to think about what would happen to them if their plan didn't work. She thought about losing everyone that is dear to her and suddenly a single tear fell down her cheek followed by another one. Faith noticed the tears and pulled Buffy to a stop. "Hey, what's wrong B?"

Buffy shook her head and looked down so Faith wouldn't see her pain. "I don't know if I could lose them all."

Faith puts her hands on Buffy's shoulders. "What do you mean can't lose them?"

"What if this doesn't work out and they die. It's all my fault, I never should have got them in this in the first place." Buffy said with a touch of drama in her voice.

"Why do you think I keep my distance B? This is what happens, people get hurt and I don't know how you do it, I know I couldn't." Faith said trying to comfort her.

"I can't help it, I can't do it alone. I need all of them, I know I am being selfish but I just can't do this alone." Buffy said turning around so Faith couldn't see the tears flowing freely now.

Faith saw Buffy was hurting, she knew what it was like, to have the burden of being one of the Chosen ones. It had taken Faith so many years to build a wall that she had made to keep herself from such emotions.

'I know what you're feeling B, and I'm sorry. I wish I could just take all of your pain away and put it all on me!' Faith thought to herself as she rubbed Buffy's arms for comfort.

Buffy broke down as Faith wrapped her strong arms around her fellow Slayer. "Ssh, It's gonna be okay. Come on, you're gonna ruin my reputation for being a hard ass if anybody sees us like this, you know." Faith stated trying to lighten up the situation.

Buffy sniffled "They may think you're a hard ass but I don't" She said, starting to cry again.

"Well, just don't tell anybody okay?" Faith said, pulling Buffy in closer and rubbing her back. "Ok, lets keep going, we need to get back and get some sleep."

"Yeah." Buffy said, taking Faith's hand in hers as they walked back to the house.

'Hmm, pretty soft hands for a hard ass.' Buffy thought as she started to think about happy things.

Buffy and Faith walked into the house and got ready for bed. Buffy lent Faith night pants and a tank top that showed some of her better features. Faith was in the bathroom as Buffy sat in the chair by the couch thinking about her friends lives again and how if they die then it is all her fault.

Faith walked back in and saw Buffy. "Hey B, what's up? Your pretty quiet."

Buffy looked up and shrugged. "Nothing, just going over the attack in my head."

Faith sat down on the bed and looked over to the blonde. "Are you sure that's all? You look like you did tonight when we were out."

Buffy sighed. "Fine, I am thinking about my friends again. Are you happy now, you got me to say it."

Faith shook her head and went over to sit on the arm of the chair that Buffy was sitting on. "Look, it is not your fault. They could have kicked you out of their lives as soon as they found out what you are but they didn't. They choose to stay and they choose to love you like you were there good damn family or something. It is not your decision it is theirs."

Buffy looked down with tears threatening to come. "Good thing you stayed out of any relationships like friends or boyfriends huh."

Faith put her hand under Buffy's chin and brought her face up to eye level. "I wish I had those kind of relationships."

"What?" Buffy asked furrowing her brow.

Faith sighed. "It's lonely, I know that you are always lonely no matter what because no one knows what its like to be the slayer but at least you have friends that would like to help."

Buffy looked up. "You know how I feel."

Faith looked into Buffy's eyes and sighed. "Look B, I know we haven't had the best times together in the past but I've changed."

"Is that why you left, to change?" Buffy asked knowing that she was getting to Faith but didn't care.

"What is it with you!" Faith yelled, not liking the feeling that was building up within her.

"Oh come on, you always do that. Things get a little uncomfortable for you and it suddenly becomes my fault. Tell me Faith, I want to know now!" Buffy yelled.

"Damn it, don't you get it? I left because of you!" Faith get off the chair and goes to the other side of the room. "Do you know how much it hurts me to see the only person in this ass of a world that I give a damn about, going out with someone else and knowing that your just going to get hurt again. Knowing that if you were mine I'd..."

"You'd what?" Buffy said softly, she really couldn't believe what she was hearing but she felt the same way.

"I'd..." Faith began but couldn't get it out.

Buffy walked over to Faith and turned her around. "You'd what?"

Faith sighed and looked down trying to think of how to say this. She looked back up at Buffy and sighed again. "I'd… Love you for the rest of forever."

Buffy went wide-eyed for a second and then smiled. She leaned into Faith and waited for permission. She got it when Faith went in for her and took possession of Buffy's lips sucking on the bottom for a minute before taking her whole mouth.

Buffy pulled back and smiled. "I'd like that."

Faith went wide-eyed not believing what she was hearing. "You would, but I didn't figure you for a girl's girl."

Buffy smiled. "Well, then you don't know me very well."

"Can I get to know more?" Faith said seductively.

"Well you can know me personally but not my body just yet. I want to take it slow. Maybe when were alone and when we know each other more and we are sure it is what we want then we can." Buffy said giving Faith a peak for every couple of words. They both got into bed and went to sleep after a short make out session.

Everyone was up and getting ready for the fight. Willow and Tara were in the living room getting ready for the spell with Zander, Dawn, and Anya helping them. Giles was with all the slayers helping them with weapons and tactics.

Kennedy walks into the living room and clears her throat. "Tara."

Tara looked up at Kennedy. "Yeah?"

"Umm, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kennedy asked pointing to the stairs.

Tara looked at Willow who just shrugged so she looked back at Kennedy. "Sure." They each walk up stairs and into Willow and Tara's room. Tara turned around right when Kennedy was shutting the door. "What's up?"

Kennedy sighed. "I know me and you haven't really gotten along since you've been back."  
Tara shook her head. "It's ok, I know that I hurt you by taking Willow away but you have Dawn right."

"Right, and you didn't hurt me by taking her away. There wasn't really a click with us ya know. I just feel that Willow might like us getting along and I would like that to. I want to get to know the one who took Willows heart all those years ago and never gave it back. She told me how you met and she told me about how you left her when she was into the magic a little to much and how you died. If it is ok with you I would like to get to know the Tara that no one has told me about. What do ya say?"

Tara giggled. "I see Willow gave you her babble."

Kennedy nodded. "Yeah, I guess while I was keeping her warm for you it kinda got on me."

Tara laughed. "I would love to get to know you. I am thankful that you kept Willow company and I am thankful that you want to get to know me."

Kennedy furrowed her brow. "Hey, how come you don't have Willow babble? You've been with her for about four or five years and still no babble but I am with her for one and I babble like crazy."

"I guess I can't get it for some reason, the others doesn't have it either." Tara giggled.

Kennedy smiled. "Ok, so once we are done with all this shit about Glory can we go out sometime, get some coffee?" She put her hands up. "Don't worry, this is not a date, Dawn and Willow might have something to say about that." She giggles.

Tara nods. "Yeah, I would like that." With that they both went back downstairs to get ready.

Tara walked back into the room while Kennedy went into the kitchen to tell Dawn what's up. Willow looked up. "What was that all about?"

Tara smiled. "It seems Kennedy wants to get to know me."

"Well that's good, what does she want to do?" Willow asked.

"She wants to go get coffee after this is all over and talk." Tara said as she gathered the last spell ingredient.

"That's good, I know you'll like her." Willow smiled and went over to her wrapping her arms around her waist.

Everyone was in the living room by now getting ready for the fight. Buffy was going over everything and everyone waited for Willow and Tara to finish the spell. After they were sure it worked they sent the slayers out and just waited for them to get back. Buffy led everyone to were she knew Glory would be living. Everyone got into position at every exit they could find and waited for the signal which is just Buffy yelling 'now'. Once Buffy gave them the ok they all ran in and attacked anyone that was not human. The minions were the first to attack while Glory was still trying to come out of the shock of having people burst into her house.

Glory caught the eyes of Buffy and stood up. Buffy stopped fighting and walked over to her. "Well, well, what do we have here. I haven't seen you in a long time but you still look like a slut." Buffy said.

"Hey, what are you doing here, come to get your ass kicked?" Glory asked putting her hand on her hips.

Buffy furrowed her brow. "If I remember right, I believed I kicked your ass."

"Yes, but you also died so we're both even. But I think we should unbalance the scale, what do you say?" Glory said coming a little closer.

Buffy threw her hands up. "Hey, I am all for it but just to let you know, we have five slayers here and you can't use your godly powers. All you have is your strength which if I remember was not the best in the world."

Glory tries to use her powers. "What the hell did you bitches do to me?"

Buffy laughed. "Magic."

After Buffy said that she jumped at the opportunity when Glory was preoccupied with her powerless body. Buffy got a few punches in while Glory got in a few of her own. Buffy liked the fact that she didn't have to stop and the other slayers had already killed off every minion so they helped Buffy tie Glory up until they could figure out how to get her out of this world and into a hell dimension. Glory knocked out Kennedy and gave her a bloody nose and a broken arm while the other girls just got bumps and bruises. They finally knocked her unconscious and got her tied up and carried her and Kennedy out the door. After a day of a long fight they came into the front door and everyone went to find out what happened. Buffy brought Glory down to the basement while the others brought Kennedy to the couch with a very worried Dawn by their side the whole time. After Buffy got Glory settled down she came up to help Kennedy. She checked her pulse which was ok and checked her nose which thankfully was not broken and stepped back.

Buffy sighed. "She'll be ok. She should wake up soon." She looked over at Giles. "Giles, we need to find out a way to get Glory out of here. She can't stay here very long." She looked over to Willow and Tara. "How long is that spell going to hold?"

Willow shrugged. "Couple day's maybe."

"I need her out, I am not housing a psycho god." Buffy said firmly. She looked around the room. "I think we should get the others back to their lives, I don't think we need them any more. Thanks guys for helping, couldn't have done it without you."

Giles took of his glasses. "Yes, well, I'll get these girls a flight home and I will stay until we get Glory back."

Zander stood up. "I can only stay for another day, sorry Buff. I got to get back to work and so does Anya.

Buffy nodded. "That's fine. We should get some sleep."

Faith walked into the room from the kitchen were she was getting out of everyone's way. "I'm going out to patrol." Faith walked out the door.

Buffy saw Faith leave. "Umm, I'm gonna go with her, keep her company. When we get back I want everyone in bed." She said firmly. Buffy walked out the door and caught up with Faith. "Faith, wait up."

Faith turned around with a smile on her face. "I thought you weren't coming."

Buffy caught up to her and gave her a quick kiss. "What, and miss out on some Faith time, never." She said smiling into another kiss.

"Are we ever going to tell them?" Faith asked more seriously.

Buffy shrugged and took Faiths hand in hers as they started their patrol. "I don't know, you don't really have the best history with everyone."

"I didn't with you either but you seem to like me. Hell, I did more to you than anyone else." Faith stated matter of factly.

"Still, I will tell them when I am ready." Buffy said.

"And when will that be?" Faith asked looking at Buffy.

Buffy shrugged. "Well, we could wait until everyone leaves and only tell Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Kennedy."

Faith giggled. "What the hell, I guess that could work." She said giving their hands a squeeze.

After they did a quick sweep around the grave yards they went back home and got a good  
night sleep.

A couple days later and everything was back to normal. They found a spell to send Glory to a hell dimension were she would not be able to come back. Giles and the others slayers left and so did Zander and Anya. Willow and Tara's relationship have really heated up and they have gone out on a couple of dates getting back into the feel of each other as girlfriends. Buffy still haven't told anyone about her and Faith and they have been trying not to do anything in front of everyone. Dawn and Kennedy's relationship has also gotten off on a good start, they consider each other as girlfriends and have gone out on a couple of dates themselves. Willow and Tara were in the dorm room going through all the boxes that were there which filled almost half the room. Buffy and Faith were in the house working on the weapons and training with each other.

Dawn and Kennedy we out walking the streets hand in hand with an ice cream cone in the other. "This is nice." Dawn said smiling.

"Yeah, it's nice to walk around with my girlfriend showing her off." Kennedy laughed.

Dawn giggled. "Did you and Willow ever do this?"

Kennedy looked over at her. "Are you trying to compete with her or something?"

Dawn shook her head. "No, just wondering."

"No, we never did this. I don't think she ever thought of me as her girlfriend. I think her head was to much into the loss of Tara that she wasn't thinking at all." Kennedy giggled a bit.

Dawn nodded and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, her mind is lost without Tara, it always has been, same way with Tara. When Tara and I would go out after they broke up she never really paid attention to me, I still think her mind was always on Will. It's like they each have a part of each other and when one is away from the other then that part is gone and they feel empty." She looked over to Kennedy and gave a weak smile. "It's kinda they way I feel about you."

Kennedy licked some of her ice cream and looked up at her girlfriend. "Really?"

"Yeah really, I just feel like we have connected so much." Dawn stated putting her head down.

Kennedy got them both to stop and took her hand out of Dawns to lift her head up and star into her eyes. "I feel the same way, I love you Dawn."

Dawn's eyes rim with tears as she heard those words come out of her girlfriend's mouth. It was the first time anyone has ever said that to her except in a sister or friend way. She smiled and went in closer. "I love you too." She said before taking Kennedy's lips in with hers for a deep and passionate kiss.

"Well, well, I do believe that is a public offense." Said a voice a couple feet away from the two girls.

"Sweetie, if I do remember correctly, we have done worse than that." Came another voice.

Dawn and Kennedy turn to see Willow and Tara coming up to them hand in hand. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were at the dorm going through crap." Dawn said taking Kennedy's hand again and walking with Willow and Tara.

Willow shrugged. "We decided to take a break, and it is not crap. We wanted to get some mocha goodness, you guys wanna join?"

Dawn looked at Kennedy who shrugged. "Sure why not, we could use some family time." Dawn said as they kept going until they reached the espresso pump.

Willow looked over at Dawn who was ordering at the front counter and thought for a minute. When Dawn came back and gave everyone their drinks she got up. "Dawn, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah sure." She looked over at the other two girls. "We'll be back in a minute, you guys can talk." With that Willow and Dawn went to the other side of the coffee shop to talk. They sat down on opposite side. "What's up?"

Willow took in a deep breath and let it out. "I want to ask Tara to marry me."

Dawn's eyes went wide. "Really!" She yelled with everyone in the shop including Tara and Kennedy to look over at them.

Willow looked at everyone saying a silent sorry and looked over at Dawn. "Yes, really. What do you think."

"What do I think, if you didn't hear the loudness in my voice I would say you are out of it. Go for it, there is no way she would say no."

"You think." Willow asked really nervously.

"Yeah totally, when are you going to?" Dawn asked really excited.

Willow smiled. "Well, tomorrow I am going to see if she wants to take a walk with me in the park and once I get my nerves then I will ask. I figure that is pretty romantic."

Dawn smiled. "Pretty romantic, that is totally romantic. You have to tell me what happened when you get back."

Willow laughed. "I will, come on, we better get back before they start to wonder."

Dawn nodded and they went back to the table. Tara and Kennedy were talking but stopped to find out what is going on. "So are you going to tell us what's going on?" Tara asked.

Willow shook her head. "Nope, you will find out later."

Tara looked at her and gave her a grin. "I know its nothing sexual because you wouldn't talk about that with Dawn. Willow Rosenburg, what do you have up your sleeve?"

Willow shook her head. "Nope, you aren't getting anything out of me. You will find out tomorrow sometime."

Tara nodded in defeat. "Fine." She looked over at the other two girls. "What are you guys going to do today?"

Kennedy shrugged. "Walk around, hang out, regular teenage stuff. How about you guys, how many more boxes do you have left?"

Willow shrugged. "Maybe about five each."

They both nodded. "Are you coming home tonight? Dawn asked.

Tara shook her head. "No, we might be there for a while and we just decided to stay there and come back home tomorrow."

Dawn nodded. "Well, we'll let you get back and we will see you tomorrow. Willow, I wish you luck."

Willow went wide eyed. Tara furrowed her brow. "Luck for what?"

Willow jumped in. "Oh, good luck for going through the boxes, she said the same thing to me this morning before we left."

Dawn and Kennedy walked out to get on with their day as Willow and Tara did the same. Dawn and Kennedy ended up walking back home and watching a movie. Willow and Tara finished with going through everything and made love for the rest of the night. It was the first time they had made love since Tara got back and it was like she never left. They ended up entangle with each other with a sheet of sweat all over their bodies going into a deep sleep with dreams coming into there heads.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**  
It was a beautiful day at the park with kids playing and couples having picnics. The sun was high and there was a cloudless sky above their heads. Willow and Tara were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk enjoying the view of everything in front of them. They each smiled at each other and Willow knew this was the time. Willow pulled Tara to a stop and looked into her eyes and took both hands in hers and took in a deep breath of air and let it out slowly.

"Tara, we have been together for so long and we have been through the good times and defiantly the bad times but we got through everything together. The first time I saw you I melted. I know I wasn't sure about my sexuality before, but I knew that I loved you from the moment I first saw you. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you feel the same." Willow got down on one knee and put a black velvet box with a thin golden band and medium sized diamond ring in front of Tara. "Tara Maclay, will you marry me?"

Tara just stood there stunned, she knew what to say but didn't know how to say it. After a couple of tries she finally got it out. "No, I can't. This is to fast. I'm sorry but I just can't." Tara ran the other way with tears coming down her face.

Willow stood up. "Tara!" Willow couldn't believe Tara said no. She just couldn't imagine life without her and she thought that Tara felt the same. "Tara, no don't go!" Willow started to cry.

"Willow, wake up. It's a bad dream, I am right here and I would never leave you. Willow wake up." Tara said shaking her lover softly back and forth trying to wake her up.

Willow immediately woke up to the sight of her lover trying to wake her up. She grabbed Tara and enveloped her in a big hug not wanting to ever let go. "Your still here, I thought you would leave me." Willow said with tears coming down here face.

Tara rubbed her girlfriends back. "Of course I am still here, I would never leave you. You are stuck with me for the rest of your life." She pulled back enough to look into Willows eyes. "What was the dream baby?"

Willow shook her head. "One, I don't really want to talk about it and two, I can't tell you yet. I'll tell you later tonight if your still with me." Willow said in a muffled tone.

Tara shook her head. "Sweetie, no matter what you do I will always be with you. I will be with you tonight so you can tell me, ok." Tara said as she wiped the tears from Willows soft cheeks.

Willow nodded. "I love you so much." Willow pulled Tara into another hug.

"I love you too baby, with all my heart and soul." Tara stated. She pulled back once again. "Lets get breakfast, then we need to clean up this room and go back home."

Willow nodded and smiled, she looked around the room and started laughing. "This room does need help."

Tara nodded. "I would say so. Come on." Tara dragged Willow to breakfast in the cafeteria and they both had pancakes with coffee. They went back to the room and cleaned up. The phone rang just as they finished and Tara got it. "Hello." 'Hey Tara, is Willow there?' "Hey Dawnie, yeah she's here, hold on."

Tara gave the phone to Willow. "Hello." 'Hey Will, it's Dawn." 'Hey Dawnie, what's up?" 'Nothing, I told Kennedy and we were wondering if you asked her yet.' "No, but I did have a dream about it." 'How did it go?' "Horrible, I said everything right but no go, I just hope it won't happen in real life." 'Me too, but you don't have to worry because there is no way she will turn you down.' "Yeah I guess your right, have you told anyone else?" 'No, just Kennedy.' "Could you tell everyone else, I don't want to feel the burden of telling everyone but tell them not to do anything because it might not go as I planned." 'I will tell everyone and don't worry, everything will go great.' "Thanks Dawnie, just make sure they don't do anything stupid." 'I promise, nothing stupid. Have a great time.' "Ok, I gotta go, see you later tonight."

"Tell them hi for me." Said Tara.

Willow giggles. "Tara send you guys her love." 'Same here, hope everything goes out great. Bye' "Bye." Willow hangs up the phone and turns to Tara. "Hey baby?"

Tara looks over to Willow. "Yeah sweetie."

Willow goes over to her and puts her arms around her waist. "I say that we take the long way home and walk through the park, what do you think?"

Tara puts her arms around Willow. "I think that is a great idea. It's a beautiful day." Tara leans in and kisses her lover.

Willow smiles. "That it is." She grins.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled out for her sister.

"What!" Buffy yells back.

"Come here for a minute, I have something totally amazing to tell you!" Dawn and Kennedy go into the living room waiting for her sister.

Buffy comes down the stairs and into the living room. "What is it?"

Dawn gave a big smile. "Willow is going to ask Tara to marry her at the park."

Buffy went slack jaw. "Oh my god!" She screamed. "When?"

"Will is taking her to the park now to ask her." Kennedy said.

"Well, shouldn't we be there to see how it goes." Buffy asked.

Dawn shook her head. "She said we can't do anything stupid, that would be stupid."

"Fine." Buffy said with a pout.

Willow and Tara were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk in the park just looking at all the little kids playing and the people sitting down to have picnics with their loved ones. Willow knew that it was now or never so she took in a breath and touched the box in her pocket. She was about to say something when someone got there first. "Tara!"

Tara looked over to where her name was called and she went wide-eyed. "Lisa! Oh my god!" Tara screamed as she ran up to hug Lisa. She pulled back and looked her up and down. "How have you been, what are you doing here?"

Lisa laughed. "Well, we moved back here a couple months ago and I found a job at a diner."

Tara smiled. "Oh where's Tommy?"

Lisa pointed over to the play set. "Tommy, guess who I found!" She called over to him.

The little boy about three years old looked over to his mom. "What is it mommy?" He looked over and saw Tara standing there. "Tara!" He jumped off the play set and ran over to her jumping in her arms as she swings him around in the air never letting him down.

Tara smiled. "How have you been? You have gotten big."

"So have you, you were shorter." Tommy giggled.

"You have gotten big since the last time I saw you." She looked over to Willow who was just standing there smiling. "Oh look at me I forgot my manners. Lisa, Tommy, this is my girlfriend Willow, Willow, this is my closest friend Lisa Gray and her son Tommy."

Willow put out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Lisa nodded and shook her hand. "Same here." She looked at Tara. "Girlfriend, well I am proud of you Tara, you have finally found someone. How long have you been together?"

Tara looked over at Willow and smiled. "Over two years now. It's been great."

"Hey Tara, do you want to go play in the sand box with me?" Tommy asked.

Tara smiled. "I would love to, come on." She put him down and they both ran to the sand box.

Lisa looked over to Willow. "Please, sit down with me, we can talk."

Willow nodded her head and sat down on the blanket. "How long have you known each other?" Willow asked.

Lisa shrugged. "Ever since middle school. We have been the best of friends ever since."

Willow smiled. "Wow, that's a long time."

Lisa nodded. "Yeah, it is. She's like my big sister, ya know."

Willow nodded. "Yeah I do, I have so really close friends of my own that are becoming Tara's close friends too."

Lisa looked over to Tara and then to Willow. "So what's going on with you guys? Any wedding plans in the future?"

"Well, I am hoping to ask her to marry me today." Willow said.

"Really, do you have a ring?" Lisa asked.

Willow nodded and brought a black velvet box out of her pocket. She opened it up to reveal a thin golden band with a medium sized diamond. "What do you think?"

"I think she will absolutely love it." Lisa said.

Just the Tommy came over to Willow. "Willow." He said.

"Yeah." Willow smiled.

"Tara wants to know if you want to go dancing tonight?" Tommy asked.

Willow giggled. "Only if she wears that blue dress I like."

Tommy ran over to Tara and told her. After a couple minutes Tommy came back over. "She says ok, but only if you wear that black one she likes."

Willow got an idea. "Why don't you tell Tara that we need to celebrate tonight and then we can go dancing tomorrow."

Tommy ran over and again came back with a response. "She wants to know what you guys are celebrating?"

Willow makes sure that Tara has her back to them and she gives Tommy the ring. "I want you to go over there and get on one knee, open this box facing her and ask 'will you marry me' ok." Tommy nodes and runs over. Lisa and Willow both watched as Tommy did everything as he was told. Tara quickly turned around facing them and started running toward them. Willow also got up and ran toward her and they both met in the middle in a huge hug with Willow spinning Tara in the air a couple of times before setting her down and kissing her. "So, I am taking that as a yes."

Tara nodes. "You can defiantly take that as a yes."

Willow looked over to Tommy who was sitting there watching. "Tommy, can I have that box please?" Tommy brought the ring over and gave it to her. Willow took it and slipped the ring on Tara's finger. "I love you Tara Maclay." She said before taking possession off her lips for a long lingering kiss.

Tara broke the kiss to look into her fiancés eyes. "I love you Willow Rosenburg."

Lisa started clapping. "If that was not the cutest engagement ever, then I don't know what is."

Tara nodded. "It was pretty cute. I don't think I have ever seen a three year old boy propose to anyone before, especially to me."

"Well as long as you know that came from me and not him then I am ok with it." Stated Willow with a grin.

Tara nodded. "I know, and I love you for doing that. That was so cute."

Willow agreed. "Yeah."

Lisa cut in. "Umm, if you guys want to be alone you can go. I am just about to get a babysitter for Tommy, I have a date with a hot brunette tonight. We need to get going."

Tara frowned and looked at Willow. Willow knew what Tara was frowning at and jumped in. "No, Tommy can stay with us free of charge for the whole night, we would love to have him around. You can never trust those babysitters and since you know Tara very well, who else could take better care of him besides you."

Lisa shook her head. "No, you guys need to celebrate your engagement."

"Nonsense, we have the rest of our lives to do that, how often do I get to hang out with my godson. We would be happy to do it, please." Tara pleaded.

Lisa giggled. "Ok, fine."

Tommy went to hug her. "Thank you mommy, I like hanging out with Tara."

"I know you do, why don't we get home and we can drop you off when I need to pick up Janet." Lisa said. She looked up at the other two women. "Where do you live?" Tara gives her the address, Lisa and Tommy leave soon after that so they can get ready. Willow and Tara decide to walk a little more before they went home.

Willow and Tara were walking hand in hand up the sidewalk to the Summers house and went inside. They walked in and saw Buffy, Faith, Dawn, and Kennedy sitting on the stairs waiting for them to get home.

Buffy raised her eye brow. "Well?" She asked.

Tara brought up her left hand to show them the ring. "Yes, we got engaged, and you will not believe how."

Dawn ran up and gave both of them a big hug followed be everyone else. After about five minutes of gawking over the ring, they all sat down in the living room talking. Tara told them how they got engaged and they all talked about the wedding. They wanted to do a wiccan wedding instead of a regular one because they wanted the goddess to approve also.

Tara looked over to Willow. "When are we going to tell your parents?" She asked. She has met them before but it was not a pleasant time.

Flash Back

They walked up to the front porch and Tara gripped Willow's hand tight. She had been worried all day about meeting her parents for the first time but she knew it had to be done. Willow had told her not to worry and that everything would be ok. They arrived at the door and Willow gave her a reassuring smile before she opened the door and went into the living room.

"Hello, sweetheart." Willow's mom said as she went over to them and gave Willow a quick hug and stepped back. Willow gave a quick wave to her father who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room reading a newspaper. He smiled and nodded his head.

Willow took an deep breath. "Mom, Dad," Willow said getting their attention. "This is my girlfriend, Tara. Tara, these are my parents, Ira and Sheila Rosenberg."

Tara extended her hand to Willow's mom. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg."

"Please, sit down," Sheila said after shaking Tara's hand. Willow led Tara to the couch and sat down really close to her. "Would you two like a drink?"

"Water." Willow said with a smile.

Tara nodded her head. "Water is fine."

She looked at Willow and then back at Ira before leaving. Shelia came back in and gave them both their drinks and went to sit down in one of the chairs. They were both looking Tara up and down to try and take in her appearance.

"So, are you Jewish?" Ira asked.

"Um, no. I'm Christian." Tara stated. She prayed that they weren't going to get into a theological discussion.

Ira looked over to Willow and gave her a disapproving glare. "She's not Jewish, all though she's not a man either so I'm not getting anything I expected."

"Dad!" Willow yelled at her dads rudeness. She made her parents promise to be open minded with Tara .

"Ira, don't be so stubborn. Willow is an adult and she can make her own decisions. I think it's good that she would make such a big statement in this day and age." Shelia commented.

"It's not a statement mom, it's just us." Willow said taking Tara's hand and squeezing it.

"You should be proud, honey." Sheila said smiling.

"We are proud" Willow said defensively as she brought up Tara's hand in front of her parents. "We're very proud. We're just not walking around with signs saying 'hey we're gay' just to make people notice us."

"People should notice you, you're part of a minority group. You should stand up and be noticed." Shelia said proudly.

"We don't really like to be noticed." Tara finally said. She smiled at Willow, who returned her smile.

"Have you two had sex yet?" Ira asked suddenly.

Both girls breath hitched at the sudden question. They both looked at each other and thought that the theology discussion was extremely appealing right about now. Willow was trying to catch her breath so she could tell her father that that was completely inappropriate but a bell went off from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready." Shelia said with a smile as she left the room. Ira stood up and followed his wife into the kitchen. Once they were gone Willow turned to Tara to see how she was doing. She'd never seen Tara so pale in her life, even when she was about to get bitten by a vampire.

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out." Willow said rubbing Tara's back.

"If I did, could I leave?" Tara asked.

"It's not that bad," Willow said trying to sound convincing.

Tara raised her eye brow. "Not that bad? Willow, your dad just asked us if we've had sex yet."

"It can't get any worse then that?" Willow said.

Tara sighed and she and Willow stood to go to dinner. "Will, I will love your parents because they gave you to me but I don't think I could take it if they ask us anything like that again."

Willow laughed and started walking them both into the kitchen. "Fair enough."

End Flash Back

Willow also remembered the last time they had an encounter with them. "Well, we could have lunch with them sometime. I would say somewhere private like last time."

Tara nodded. "Defiantly, I don't want anyone with us if your parents are going to talk about the same thing they did last time."

Buffy furrowed her brow. "What did you talk about last time?"

"Umm, I don't think…" Willow stopped herself.

"Oh come on Will, it couldn't be that bad." Buffy said putting her hands in the air.

"They asked us if we've ever had sex yet." Tara came in.

Buffy's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Willow nodded. "Hopefully that won't happen again."

"When" Tara asked looking back at Willow.

Willow shrugged. "We could do it tomorrow. Get it done as soon as possible."

Tara nodded. "Ok, umm, do you wanna call them now?"

Willow sighed. "Ok, yeah, what the hell, I can do this." She walks over to the phone and called her parents. A few minutes later Willow came back into the room. "Well, we are going to have lunch at my house tomorrow afternoon. What do ya say." She went over to Tara and put her arms around her waist.

Tara sighed and put her arms around Willow. "Yeah, it's either now or never. I am just glade we aren't doing this with my family."

Willow nodded. "The only thing they did right was give birth to you and keeping you alive so I can have you. I love you but I don't ever want to see them again."

Tara shook her head. "Neither do I."

Dawn raised her hand to emphasize. "Uh, neither do the rest of us."

Kennedy furrowed her brow. "What's wrong with them?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah, I mean they can't be that bad."

Buffy nodded. "Oh yes they can." She looked to Tara. "Do you mind if I tell them or is it to painful to bring up?"

Tara sighed. "My dad use to beat me. When my mom died he started to beat me if I didn't do exactly what he wanted or if he was just drunk and my brother Donny would either join in or watch laughing. Everyone else met them when they came looking for me to bring me back home so I could do the work for them." She stopped to smile at the others. "But, these guys stood up for me and kicked them out. We haven't seen them since."

Faith went wide eyed for a second. "Wow, I'm sorry."

Tara shook her head. "Don't be. I am ok with it and so is everyone else."

Willow blew out a breath of air. "We better get ready for Tommy."

Dawn furrowed her brow. "Tommy, the little boy that proposed to Tara."

Tara laughed. "Yeah, the little boy that proposed to me."

Willow looked at her watch. "He should be here in a half an hour. We better get ready."

"Were are you taking him?" Buffy asked.

"Out to dinner and a movie." Tara said.

Buffy giggled. "What, are you taking him on a date."

"Yes, I am taking my fiancé and her godson out for a date. Am I something or what." Willow said sarcastically.

"You are something." Tara said seductively before giving Willow a deep kiss.

"Umm, me and Kennedy will be downstairs the whole time if anyone needs us." She looked at Buffy. "Don't worry Buffy, we're only going to talk and hang out. We might go out ourselves."

Buffy nodded. "Well, me and Faith have to get out and patrol." She looked over to Willow and Tara. "We'll see you guys later." Buffy and Faith both walk out the door ready for a fight. Dawn and Kennedy went downstairs and just sat on the bed and talked about everything and anything that came into their head.

About a half an hour later the doorbell rang. Willow went to go get it while Tara was still getting ready after a deep make out session between the two that turned out to get Tara half naked. Willow opened the door and saw Lisa and Tommy with another brunette standing there. "Hey guys, come on in. Tara's still getting ready."

They each came in and Lisa looks at Willow. "Willow, this is my date, Janet. Janet, this is my friend and fiancé of Tara."

Lisa shook Willows hand. "Nice to meet you, I have heard so many good things about you and Tara."

Willow shook her hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you too." She looked up the stairs. "Tara, there here!" Willow yelled up to Tara.

Tommy jumped up into Willows arms. "Hi Willow."

"Hi Tommy, are we going to have fun tonight or what." Willow said playfully.

Before he could answer Tara walked down the stairs and smiled. "Hi everyone." She looked over to Janet. "Hi, I'm Tara. I am trusting you have met Willow already."

Janet nodded. "Yes, I'm Janet." They each shook hands and smiled.

"So what are you guys going to do tonight?" Lisa asked.

Willow smiled and looked at Tommy who was still in her arms. "Dinner and a movie, how does that sound?"

"Yeah, I like that!" Tommy said excitedly.

Lisa laughed. "Well, you be good and I'll be back around ten in the morning at the latest."

Tara nodded. "That's fine, I'm sure we can find something to do till then that will be fun."

Lisa nodded and went over to Tommy and kissed his cheek and saying bye to everyone else. When they left, the other three went out to get some pizza and then went to see a movie. It was about nine when they got back and Tommy fell asleep in the car ride home so Willow carried him to their bed room and let him sleep. Willow and Tara watched TV with the volume down low so they didn't wake Tommy for a while to relax. After about a half an hour later Willow and Tara decided to go off to bed. Buffy and Faith came home and went down to the basement to see if Dawn was still there. Dawn was asleep with Kennedy wrapping her arms around her, since they did have their clothes still on Buffy let them stay there. Buffy and Faith went to bed after talking about how they are going to tell everyone about their relationship that is progressing nicely.

Willow and Tara got married about five months later and had a beautiful ceremony. They kept babysitting Tommy while Lisa and Janet became girlfriends. Everyone found out about Buffy and Faith and after a few screams everyone started to get use to it and thought it was perfect since they both were slayers. Tommy has gotten to know everyone and has become great friends with them all and likes to hang out with them all the time. Dawn and Kennedy have made love and everyone accepts it after a little freak out moment. They sleep together in the basement and they made Dawn's room into a spare room for Tommy or anyone else that sleep over.

**The End…**


End file.
